


A Kiss to Say "I Love You"

by avocadoatlaww



Series: EnnoTanaFuta [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Multi, and each other, and even more kissing, and they love him, futakuchi reflects, he loves his boyfriends, just kissing, rated teen for lots of kissing, so much, that's basically it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 03:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15548811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avocadoatlaww/pseuds/avocadoatlaww
Summary: Futakuchi reflects on his relationship.Ennotana Week day 3: kiss





	A Kiss to Say "I Love You"

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to include some EnnoTanaFuta.
> 
> This is part of my _EnnoTanaFuta_ series, but you don't have to read the whole series to understand it. Although, I'll love you if you do.
> 
> Betaed by my lovely beta Lils (you're awesome).
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

Futakuchi loved seeing his boyfriends kiss. No, it wasn’t a weird kink he had. He wasn’t a pervert. He just loved seeing how much they cared for and loved each other, and Ennoshita and Tanaka loved to show it through kisses.

The first type of kisses Futakuchi saw the two of them share were chaste ones. This was right after the they had started dating at the end of their second year of high school. Futakuchi wasn’t their friend yet, but they did have practice matches together, and the two would sometimes kiss chastely after winning matches or after practice. It made Futakuchi smile. They looked good together. Although Futakuchi did envy how they could be so open around their team. While he, himself, was a flirt, Moniwa was the only teammate who knew that he was gay. Still, he was happy Karasuno Men’s Volleyball Club supported their teammates.

Futakuchi would soon learn that Tanaka was also a fan of forehead kisses, kisses on the tip of the nose, and pecks on the cheek. Tiny shows of affection that made Ennoshita smile. Tanaka would wrap his arm around Ennoshita’s shoulders and softly kiss his cheek or temple. For all his brash behaviour, Futakuchi quickly noticed that Tanaka was a huge softie. When their third year came around, and Futakuchi became their friend, he couldn’t help but fall for them both.

Once, Futakuchi walked in on the pair making out. They were supposed to meet at Tanaka’s house to hang out, and Futakuchi had been a bit early. Saeko had let him in and shown him the way to the younger Tanaka’s room. The first thing Futakuchi noticed when he opened the door, was Ennoshita and Tanaka on Tanaka’s bed. Tanaka’s fingers were tangled in Ennoshita’s hair, lips pressed together in desperation. Futakuchi stared for five seconds in shock, then closed the door quickly and ran downstairs. Saeko was in the living room, playing around on her phone. She looked up at Futakuchi when he entered the room, and after seeing the shocked expression on his face, she started laughing, realising what must have happened. Ennoshita and Tanaka walked sheepishly into the living room ten minutes later, Ennoshita’s hair in disarray, but their clothes still on.

As much as Futakuchi loved seeing the affection between his boyfriends, he loved it even more when they included him as well. He loved it when Tanaka would throw his arms around his shoulder and drag him down, so he could place sweet kisses on his cheek, and sometimes, if Futakuchi was feeling like making him work for it, Tanaka would even go up on hit tiptoes to reach his giraffe of a boyfriend. Ennoshita, while not as free with affection as Tanaka, would still give Futakuchi soft, precious kisses that Futakuchi treasured. Kisses to the knuckles, shoulder, and sometimes even the nape, when they were cuddled together in bed, Futakuchi sandwiched in between Tanaka and Ennoshita.

Futakuchi loved the messy kisses. How Tanaka would shove his tongue into his mouth and bite his bottom lip, Tanaka’s hands messing up his hair to the point where it looked like he was getting signals from more than one radio channel. He loved how Ennoshita would wrap his legs around his waist, and let Futakuchi press him up against the wall, hands roaming over Futakuchi’s shoulders and back.

Futakuchi Kenji loved his boyfriends. He loved how affectionate and playful they were. How they would go along with his ridiculous schemes, Tanaka with a huge grin and Ennoshita with a sigh. He loved how they were always there for him. How he could trust that they would help whatever he asked. And most of all, he loved how they showed that they cared.


End file.
